The basic infrastructure of a computer network, such as the Internet, does not provide services or features necessary for reasonable computer security. The features of the Internet's network infrastructure do not protect users in the network against eavesdropping, impersonation, or hacking, because, as the Internet architecture is inherently extending autonomously, anyone can offer services over the Internet.
Most system compromises currently take place over a web browser or a browser plug-in that has a vulnerability. A significant portion of these compromises can be avoided by tightening browser settings, for example by disabling JAVA™, blocking flash or PDFs (portable document format) and running NOSCRIPT™ to prevent scripts from web sites that are not allowed. However, these security measures also break most web sites and users are forced to manually allow different web site features, such as flash and scripts, for each web site. This can be a very annoying process that normal users can find impossible and even technically oriented users find tedious. There is a continuous need to develop ways to control electronic communication systems that provide more secure and user-friendly solutions to eliminate or at least decrease these problems.